wariowareproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of WWP Characters
This list is of characters is from the Internet series, WarioWareProductions. =Main= Mario The Main Character (formaly being Yoshi), of WWP is Mario of course. He is Luigi's older and smarter brother. Though he is always annoyed by Luigi. He has Appeared in 36 Episodes. Mini Mario is an alter ego of Mario. He has appeared in 3 episodes. Luigi Mario's younger and obnoxious brother. Even though he is not the main character, he still has appeared in more episodes than mario. He had his own series but it was cancelled 3 months after it started. He has appeared in 31 episodes. New Luigi actually IS luigi, but not his old self. Appeared in 3 episodes. Wario Mario and Luigi's fat and sloppy friend. He is always mocked and made fun of. He has appeared in 30 episodes. Waluigi Waluigi is a weird-psycho guy who is all over the place. He is planned to be in more episodes. He has his own series with Wario. He has been in 15 episodes. Yoshi Yoshi is everyone's friend and LOVES Mario Kart 7. He was the Main character before Mario. He has appeared in 14 episodes. DK DK (Donkey Kong) is a crazy and hyper friend of Mario and Luigi. Everytime he is done talking he yells "HU-HE-HOO". He has appeared in 13 episodes. Bowser Bowser is Mario's enemy and is one of the Main antagonist. Bowser is rich with Airship's full of money and owns a bank. He holds himself back not to use any of it though. He has appeared in 20 episodes. Monkey Monkey is best friends with yoshi. He killed himself later in the series because his series didnt get picked. In the episode "Jailbirds", it was revealed that he was not killed by Mr Krabs. Has appeared in 11 episodes =Minor= Rillo the Armadillo Rillo is a nosey guy who lives by himself. He has appeared in 7 episodes. Teleporting Frog The Main antagonist of WWP, next to Bowser. He has appeared in 10 episodes. SpongeBob He witnissed all of Teleporting Frogs actions. He lives in the apartment above Mario's. He Has appeared in 8 episodes. Gorilla The former Bowser, and is also a cop. He has appeared in 8 episodes. Professer E.Gadd E. Gadd is a smart scientist and loves making inventions. Rillo the Armadillo portrayes him. He has appeared in 6 episodes. King Boo Luigi's arch enemy. He built a Bowser Robot to kill Luigi. He appeared in 2 episodes (Before Luigi's Mansion was cancelled.) (He was mentioned in Woody's Clone.) Andy The creator of WWP. He (Himself) has been in 3 episodes. Mr. Krabs He acts like he does in the show. He accidently punctured monkey in the chest with his claw. He can deflect bullets off his back. He has appeared in 2 episodes Goomba Goomba is friends with DK and Koopa. He is based of another goomba from a Newgrounds series. He is planned to be in more episodes. He has appeared in 4(?) episodes. (?- In BIG Secrets part 2 he was not in the episode, only in a deleted scene.) Peach Peach is Mario wife. In TDMYWES Season 3, she is portrayed by Daisy. Has appeared in 4 episodes. Toad Toad is always the side character, always in random scenes. He has appeared in 5 episodes. Koopa Koopa is a lonely guy who is friends with goomba. He is planned to be in more episodes. He has been in 5 episodes. Bowser Jr. Bowser jr. is Bowser's son. He likes playing poker. He is planned to be in more episodes. Been in 4 episodes. Stripes The replacement for monkey. He was "killed" by Mario. He is planned to be in more episodes. Been in 5 episodes. Bill the news reporter He his the head reporter for the news. He investigated the destruction of Peach's Castle. Been in 3 episodes. =One-Time Appearances= Fury A small fury armadillo that helped Yoshi find Monkey. (The Final Countdown-I mean episode Part 1) Rhino He is the TV Show director of PBS. HE cancelled Mario's show on PBS. (Mario's New show on PBS!) Gracie (The dog) She almost ate Yoshi in the episode(s): Transported!! (Cameo) and The Final countdown-I mean episode part 1 (Actuall appearance). She died of old age 1 month later. Monk Monk worked for the S.W.A.T. Team. When he lost the key to a secret vault, He drowned himself in a river. (The S.W.A.T. Secret) Ernie He is only been seen playing poker with Australian Dog and Dave Batista. (2012) Berry the Bear He is only seen singing a song for Luigi. (Wario is Ugly) Penguin was the body gaurd to Bowser's bank, but didnt know it. He was turned into a Oreo smoothie by Gorilla. (Wario Robs a bank.) ''Monster'' Luigi It attacked "New" Luigi when he went back to his old Haunted mansion to get his old suit back. (Monster Luigi) Big Monster Dog This thing also attack Luigi when Luigi interrupted its sleep. (Big Bad Dog) Crazy "Racist" Sam He is a serial killer who attempted to kill Professer E.Gadd. (Woody's Clone) ="Other" Characters= The Different colored Yoshis. Each yoshi is in a different episode: *Luigi's Taser (White) *Wario is Ugly (Pink) *2012 (Blue) *Mario's Transformation (Purple) *Mario & Yoshi in the Mushroom Kingdom: Episode 4 (Red) Boo He is not Actually a character. He is only used after someone dies. Bowser's Hypnotized Robots Included: *Rillo *Wario *DK *Waluigi *Scoobz (Scooby Doo) *Spongebob *Pirate *Kitty *Gorilla *Dog *Snowman "Other" Koopa This was the original koopa. But was of course replaced with, Koopa. (4th of July! and 4th of July 2!) Tommy the Cat is andy's pet cat. He has appered (On purpose) In The S.W.A.T. Secret, and Big Bad Dog!. The Evil Soda Was the antagonist of the episode with the same name. But it turned out to be Wario.